


Fiery Hair and Ocean Blue Eyes

by lizzy1706



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heaven, Hell, High School, Killing, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy1706/pseuds/lizzy1706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She continued trying to look bored, but actually she thought the angel boy was beautiful, like the angel he was. She could almost see the elegant wings protruding from the back of his shoulders. /What are you doing? He’s an angel and you’re a demon. You’re supposed to hate him. That’s like the unwritten universal rule/, she reminded herself.</p><p> or Ember is a not-so-mean demon who meets Andrew, an angel. They don't exactly fit into their titles. And it's not the first time they've met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Hair and Ocean Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching a lot of Supernatural episodes. Hope you like it :)

 

 

One day, a demon and an angel crossed paths. But it wasn’t just any demon and angel. When they first met, you could say they weren’t exactly on the best terms, like demons and angels usually are. The demon girl with unnatural red, fiery hair to match her fierce red eyes was, of course, rude to the angel boy.

The day the two were fated to meet was a rather cloudy day. The demon girl thanked the universe for the weather since she was not so fond of sunlight. Though, she didn’t really like the night as much as you would expect a child of Lucifer to be. Anyway, the demon girl ascended from hell to Earth, where all the stupid humans were and decided she wanted to torment a few passer-bys. So, she climbed a tall tree with some difficulty considering she was wearing her usual black skinny jeans and red high-top Converse.

Once perched on a branch with flaky bark, she waited, having to shoo away some birds. She looked around her as she hoped for some unsuspecting human to walk by. The forest of trees that she was at the edge of was neighbored by few warehouses. They weren’t abandoned. The street that ran between the demon and the buildings connected two main roads, perfect for a shortcut home.

She only had to wait a few moments for an innocent-looking boy, maybe a few human years older than herself, to walk by. The boy had blonde, almost brown hair and was slightly lanky. Limbs not proportioned with the rest of his body. He kind of looked like an awkward teenager you would see in a movie. The demon girl thought he looked too innocent, like a character, not exactly human. She almost felt bad for what she was about to do. _Almost_.

Once the boy was close enough, the demon hesitated, but then readied her legs and dropped straight down from her perch. Sometimes, she would remind herself of a vampire. She had the red eyes and pale skin, the cat-like reflexes, the super speed and strength. Plus, if she was being honest, the good looks. Her Converse touched the ground and she remembered what she was up to. Quickly, she extracted her multiple needle-like teeth from hiding and hissed just as the boy turned around in shock.

Except, he wasn’t shocked or frightened or anything of the sort. He seemed completely the same. Then, in a split second, his whole expression changed. He no longer was that harmless boy who seemed to spend his life playing video games. Oh no. He had a different look in his ocean blue eyes and a special curve to his lips that made him almost mysterious. The demon girl knew what he was immediately.

“ _Angel_ ,” she snarled, retracting her deadly needles.

“Let me guess…demon,” the angel boy stated. He said it so nonchalantly that it made the demon girl take a step back, surprised, in a way. “What?”

“I’ve never seen an angel act so...,” She broke off, unable to find the right word.

“So, what?” The angel boy looked at her intently, almost as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. _She’s a demon_ , he reminded himself. But the boy felt like there was something different about her. For one thing, there seemed to be a glowing fire behind her eyes. As if her eyes were made out of glass and was showing the dead soul that only hell can make. But besides the whole being evil thing, she didn’t really look like a demon.

“I don’t know. Normal?” she replied with a shrug.

“We’re not normal, but think whatever you want, demon.” The boy chuckled. The girl’s eyes fixed his with a strong gaze.

“Shut up,” she said and after a moment’s consideration,“and my name isn’t ‘demon’.”  
“Yeah, I know. Sometimes--I don't know if you know this--people say or do things to annoy someone else.” He waved his hands around as he explained.

The angel flashed a grin and she growled in return. Then his face fell, but only slightly. “Okay then, what’s your name?”

The demon girl hesitated, staring at the boy in front of her.

“Fine, it’s Ember.” she said, and the angel’s eyes widened as if that was good news. _Weird_ , she thought. She continued trying to look bored, but actually she thought the angel boy was beautiful, like the angel he was. She could almost see the elegant wings protruding from the back of his shoulders. _What are you doing? He’s an angel and you’re a demon. You’re supposed to hate him. That’s like the unwritten universal rule_ , she reminded herself.

“I’m Andrew,” he held out his hand, but Ember looked away and didn’t take it.

“So are you going to send me back to hell for trying to hurt your precious humans, or what?” Ember had a defiant voice that you would hear in teenagers who mouth off to their teachers, Andrew noticed.

“Uh, right. I’m supposed to do that, but…”

At that, Ember snapped her head back to look at him. Andrew was looking around as if he was looking for something, but Ember knew he wasn’t.

“But what? Are you going to let me go?” she asked quickly.

“I guess so,” he sighed. “And by the way,” Ember was half way in the process of turning around and stopped to look at Andrew. “I wouldn’t be getting into trouble if I were you.”

And with a small, barely there smile, Ember said “Now, what fun would that be?” and ran into the woods, never looking back. Okay, maybe once.

 

She continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch until she got to the middle of the forest where she found the place she stayed at when she was on Earth. It was a tree house built on a fork of a tree that looked like it had been there since the beginnings of the city. The smaller branches of the old tree had extended into the tree house through the window. Other branches grew around the planks of wood which resulted in the illusion that part of the branches went through the treehouse where two walls met. The dark wood that made up the rather large treehouse seemed to had endured years of rain and it had the roughness of wood that would give you the terrible pain of splinters.

Nonetheless, Ember loved this place like it was her home and it very well should be. The first time she set eyes on this place, she knew something struck her as familiar, but she just couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. More often than she would like to admit, Ember would lie down on the cold planks and wonder if the reason she loved the trees so much was because she had a treehouse when she was alive and human. She would try to search her mind, but she wouldn’t find anything. Now, she thought about the angel boy, Andrew. How he let her go and the way he didn’t make her feel scared or intimidated like other angels she’s come across in the past.

For the next twenty-four hours, Ember wandered around the treehouse and woods, not wanting to risk getting sent back to the fiery torture of hell and trying to avoid any thoughts of Andrew. But she couldn’t help it. All she saw when she closed her eyes was the boy’s ocean blue eyes that were the complete opposite of her red ones. She thought about that mischievous smile that was unusual for an angel. _Weren’t they supposed to be noble and obedient?_

The crunching of crisp fallen leaves brought Ember out of her lazy haze and into watchdog mode. It was morning and she didn’t know that time had passed so fast. She snapped her head towards the sound and stood up, but she saw no one out the window. _Maybe it was just some animal_ , she thought. Then, as quick as a demon’s speed, she heard the soft flapping noise of wings, as if from a distance, and then that voice that had twirled around her brain all day long.

“Boo,” she heard him say as she spun around and laid eyes on Andrew, the angel, leaning on the dilapidated wall with his arms crossed and his sleeves rolled up over his elbows. Ember fought a smile at the genuine scare Andrew had given her. She had been worried it was other demons looking for trouble.

“Oh, it’s you.” As much as she hated to admit it, she liked the blonde boy, but she didn’t want him to know that. Demons and Angels weren’t supposed to be friends. So she resided to her usual sarcastic, “I don’t give a damn” attitude.

“Nice to see you too, demon.” Andrew’s smile faded. She flinched at his use of the word “demon” instead of growling like she would in other situations. She didn’t know why that was, exactly. He walked to the window and looked out at the pale blue sky, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. All the while, Ember watched him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked along with, “And how did you find me?”

He laughed and turned toward her.

“You’re forgetting that I’m an angel,” Andrew said. Then he shrugged. “I was bored.”

“So you came to see me.” It was more of a statement then a question. She wondered where in the world this angel came from. _Heaven, obviously, but that’s not what I mean_ , Ember thought. _Wanting to talk to a demon? The other angels probably would have him thrown in an asylum or something. Wait, do angels even have asylums?_

“Yeah. You seem like an interesting person to talk to?” he replied. Person. Person. The word circled Ember’s mind like stars after hitting your head. She felt almost dizzy. _Does he really think of me as a person?_ “What? Are you okay?” Andrew seemed worried catching the look on Ember’s face, but she knew he couldn’t be. Why would he worry about a demon?

“You know I’m a demon, right?,” She said as the haze in her mind faded and was replaced by confusion. Andrew, too, seemed confused. Ember thought a confused angel was a funny sight.  

“Yeah, I--” He cut off his sentence. “Oh, I called you a person.” An expression of clarity swept over his face. Ember just hummed in response.

After a brief pause Andrew said, “What?”

Exasperated, Ember crossed her arms and shifted her weight to the side. “Why did you call me a person?” It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, Ember knew that, but she couldn’t help wanting to know if he had an explanation for his mindless comment.

“Oh. Oh, right…” He glanced outside the window which was really just a square cut out in a panel of wood. It was like whoever built this place used a giant cookie cutter. “I guess--You were human once, right?” She nodded. “Then, don’t you deserve to be called a person? Demons aren’t complete monsters. At least, I don’t think they are.”

She waited a few seconds and then, “Wise words. Didn’t think you were capable of it.”

“Well, there’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Ember,” he said with an apparent smirk. Ember looked at him and Andrew could have sworn that she actually smiled. A _demon_ smiled.

She seemed to realize he noticed because she started glancing around almost nervously, running a hand through her red hair. People who dyed their hair with vivid colors have always caught Andrew’s attention. He thought maybe that was the reason they did it, or at least one of them.  

Leaning against the wall behind her, Ember said, “Want to play a game?

Andrew, leaning on the wall opposite her, looked at the demon girl in front of him suspiciously. “Depends on the game.”

“Well, it’s not really a _game_.”

“Then don’t call it a game,” he laughed.

“Shut up,” she replied, not harshly, but on the verge of playfully. “Okay, the ‘game’,” she made air quotes when she said game, “is that you ask me a question that I need to answer as truthfully as my damned demon soul can manage.” She paused as Andrew rolled his eyes. “And we take turns asking and answering the questions.”

“So basically Truth or Dare without the ridiculous dares or the spinning bottle?” Andrew asked, crossing his arms just as Ember did.

“Sure.”

“Okay, I’ll go first.” He thought for a moment. “How long have you been a demon?”

Ember sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor with her legs in front of her. “Twenty years, I think.”

“Makes sense,” Andrew said with a nod. _It doesn’t feel that long_. He slid down to sit just like Ember had which made her notice that he was mirroring her.

“What do you mean?” Ember asked curiously.

“Just that I thought I saw a little more life in you than all the other demons I’ve met.” He paused and propped an elbow on one of his bent legs then rested his chin on his hand, looking as angelic and innocent as the awkward, long-limbed boy she first thought was human. “I thought I was wrong and just dismissed it as the pretty girl you possessed fighting back.” He laughed under his breath.

“Well, I guess you were right because this girl,” she gestured at her body, “is already dead.” _She looks a little sorry about it_ , Andrew thought.

“This just keeps getting better,” he replied trying to go for sarcastic but probably failing. He was never as good at it as Ember was.

“I found her in a dorm room of some random university,” Ember looked down at the hands in her lap as she spoke. “Poor girl slit her wrists and bled out.”

One of the things Ember hated the most about being a demon was possessing people and having to hear them scream inside her head. She always settled with possessing just recently dead bodies so she didn’t have to bear the torture. She’s never liked possessing people, but it’s the only way to escape the fires of hell.

“Hope she’s in heaven now.” Andrew continued to look at her. She never felt his eyes move away. He wasn’t exactly staring. Just looking at her. As if he was anticipating what she would say or do next. It wasn’t creepy, either. It made Ember feel like she actually meant something.

All these years of being a demon let Ember accept that she was dead. She accepted that she’ll never know who she was when she was alive or if she’s anything like that now. She’s been on Earth enough times to know that you don’t make friends or else you lose them pretty quick. They either get killed by another demon, monster, whatever, or they discover that you’re a demon. They run for their lives and never come back. It’s a tragic life, but demons learn to live it. They have to. It’s the only, barely there life they’re going to get.

In a way, being a demon is kind of like being a lone wolf. You’re alone in everything you do and say. But Ember had a feeling that was going to stop. Looking at Andrew across from her, she didn’t see that he was going to leave her anytime soon and life,whatever that is for a demon, would go on normally. The whole situation was strange because in the short amount of time that Ember and Andrew have known each other, literally two days, he made her feel different. He made her feel like she was still alive. None of it felt real. It was like a dream.

“Ember? Come back to reality.”

“How am I supposed to when this doesn’t even feel like reality?” she whispered as she stared at Andrew. She noticed that he seemed a lot more pale. There no longer was that golden glow that seemed to radiate from him. Angel essence, maybe.

“What are you talking about?” he whispered back, sounding worried. Then Ember was standing up. One second on the floor and the next on her feet. _Demon speed_ , Andrew thought. Ember looked at him and she seemed tired even though that wasn’t possible. She knew what was coming: one of her many sudden episodes where she just says what she thinks. She regrets it right after, but she’s tried before and there’s no way she can stop it. It just happens.

“Andrew.” For some strange reason, he faintly smiled as she said his name. But this wasn’t the time to smile. He knew what was happening. “ _What_ are we doing?” She hugged her elbows and started to pace back and forth. Andrew stood up as quick as he could. He’d help her through this. He always did.

“What do you mean?” He watched her continue to pace. All she did in reply was shake her head and mutter something Andrew couldn’t hear.

“Ember,” he tried. “Ember?”

No answer. He couldn’t take it much longer. He grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him.

“Ember. Listen to me.” He looked into her impossibly red eyes." _What’s_ wrong?”

“That’s exactly my point,” she said as she shook her head, but her eyes never left the angel’s blue ones. The eyes that reminded her of that one time she went to the Caribbean. With a questioning look from Andrew, she went on. “You’re an angel. I’m a demon. We’re not supposed to act like this around each other. Friendly smiles and flirty smirks.” She paused and looked down. Andrew watched her now, wondering if she was even a demon at all. He’d never seen one be so vulnerable.

Ember slowly looked up and her eyes were the saddest thing he’s ever seen. But, she wasn’t crying. She looked as if she was going to confess something and sure enough, she did.

“You should’ve just sent me back to hell to burn like you were supposed to. Maybe when I got back I would be a real demon. Not some half-human, half-demon thing. My soul would be charred black.”

Andrew didn’t know where to start, but all he knew was that everything she had just said wasn’t even close to being true.

“Am I the only one who thinks no one can be just one thing?” He let go of her now and turned around. He walked a few steps away from her, pulling his hair with both of his hands and wondering why he was being so affected by this. But then he remembered that it was Ember. He turned back to her, his voice desperate.

“Ember, since the first moment I saw you, I knew you weren’t just some demon. Jumping down from a tree? Seriously?” He paused to chuckle and she smiled, too, but only a little. Only a ghost of one. “Like I said before, I saw life in you. If I wasn’t an angel, I would’ve thought you were human. Just another mischievous teenager.” He smiled a little again.

“Look, Ember. We’ve only known each other for like two days, but as cliche as it sounds, I feel like I’ve met you before.” He took a deep breath as a person who were about to jump off a cliff would. “And it’s true. I have met you before. Just not when you were a demon.”

“What?” Ember looked at Andrew incredulously.

“I didn’t want to tell you. I wanted to start over,” Andrew whispered with his arms crossed, not looking at Ember. The girl who he loves and has loved ever since he met her all those years ago.

“Andrew, just tell me what the Hell is going on!” She yelled throwing her arms up from where they were at her sides. Andrew looked at her now, appearing to be as sad as Ember was.

“I was the reason you died,” he deadpanned and seemed to be bracing himself for an attack. Andrew was nervous. Ember’s expression was completely shocked.

“How?” was all she asked. So,he told her the whole story. Or at least most of it.

“Okay, I guess we’ll start at the beginning. It was the first day of your sophomore year of high school. I don’t know. I--I wanted to try to be a normal human. I wouldn’t have to help people whenever they called. I wouldn’t have to keep all the burdens that comes with being an angel. So I picked a random high school and it just happened to be Sparrowridge High.”

“So where do I come in?” Ember interrupted. “Wait. Isn’t that a couple blocks away from here?”

“First, I’m getting to it and second, yes, it is.” _She’s always had a habit of interrupting_ , he thought. “I go to this school and I’m the new kid. Everyone knew _of_ me but only a few people _actually talked_ to me. You were one of those people. We were practically best friends by the third week of school. We were always doing crazy, reckless things together. The four of us: you, me, Jem, and Matt.”

“Who’s Jem and Matt?” Ember looked like she had an idea of who he was talking about, but couldn’t grasp the whole memory.

“They were your best friends since sixth grade. Anyway, basically everyday after school we would go into the forest at the end of the football field and go to this treehouse. We even carved our names in the wood. “

“Do you--”

“Let me finish, Ember. Fast forward to March. There was this demon that I exorcised years before that I had almost forgot about. He told me right before I sent him back to Hell that he would come back for revenge. I didn’t believe him. He couldn’t possibly get his hands on an angel blade, so he couldn’t hurt me. But he could hurt humans.”

Ember straightened up a bit. She had a feeling of where this story was going.

“One night, I was in the treehouse like I normally was and that demon just popped out of nowhere. He had you. A gun pointed at your head. I panicked. I didn’t know what to do. I can’t imagine how scared you were…and confused, too. You were just about to have a bullet in your brain and all I could do was glare at that demon. Before I could even think of doing anything, he pulled the trigger and you were gone. He said ‘You’re welcome’ and left.”

Andrew stopped for a moment, reliving the memories as he had done so many times before. Both he and Ember were sitting on the floor again. Ember looking outside the window, through the trees, past the sky, and into another world, but she was still listening to every single moment Andrew recounted.“I wish I would have done something, but I didn’t and I have hated myself for it ever since.”

“What did you do with my body?” she said, still staring into that world of hers.

“I made it look like a suicide. I brought you to your room and put a gun in your hand. There was nothing else I could’ve done.”

“You’re an angel, Andrew! Couldn’t you have brought me back!” Ember yelled at him the same way he pictured her yelling at him when he thought about how this moment would play out. She wasn’t in the same body, but she was still the Ember he knew. She talked the same, walked the same, and she still had that fire in her soul that only Ember had. Except, now that she was dead and a demon, that fire was tangible.

“Ember, I’m not that powerful,” he sighed and the pain was plain in his voice. Years of regretting Ember’s death danced in it.

She put her head in her hands. “Why are you telling me this?” came her muffled voice.

“I wanted you to know. I wanted you to know how you died. I wanted you to know why I didn’t send you back to hell.” He took a deep breath. “And I wanted you to know that I love you, Ember…I--I didn’t get a chance to say that before you died.”

She was silent, staring straight into Andrew’s eyes. Fire meeting water, once again. They were opposites. Demon and angel. Evil and good. Yet they were the same, in some strange way.

“That’s it, I guess,” he said after a long silence. He stood up, dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans, walked over to look at something carved in the wall, and ran his hand over it. “Bye, Ember,” he said, but she barely heard it. She was already running to the wall Andrew was looking at.

It read _EM_ and _AD_  like jagged scars on the wood.And then everything hit her at a thousand miles per hour.

She remembered everything. Andrew leaning against a tree, looking up and smiling. Jem laughing while Matt smiled fondly at her. She saw the sky above the tree house and saw Andrew laying beside her. She saw the adventures her and her teenage friends had. Midnight walks and daylight pranks. She heard the scraping noise that night she and Andrew carved those letters on the wall. She remembered how it felt to be young, with wonderful friends. She remembered how it felt to be in love with Andrew, but she never told him. She remembered who she was, or at least who she thought she was. And she saw that demon that captured her and brought a gun to her head. She felt the cold of the metal. Saw the look on Andrew’s face on that horrible night. She heard her last word. A whispered, quivering ‘Andrew?’

When she came out of the dream state she was in, Andrew was looking at her worriedly. Just as he’d done when Ember had that dramatic episode just a few minutes ago. “I remember.” was all she said. She was only half aware that she said it.

In the time that it took Andrew to process what she meant, Ember grabbed him by the collar, whispered “I love you, too,” and kissed him, his words drowned by her lips on his. Once again, Ember felt alive, like she wasn’t a demon, but this time it was different. She felt like she had never died. She felt like the teenager she used to be. The only thing running through her head was Andrew.

Andrew was in a haze. It felt like he was back in Heaven, maybe even better. He wasn’t sure, he hadn’t been to Heaven in a long time. So long that he didn’t remember how his wings looked like. But now he remembered, he felt them on his back. They weren’t broken like the way he left them, they were stronger. Stronger than ever before. They could finally carry his own weight. He was flying. And that was all thanks to Ember. It’s _always_ because of Ember.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if you want to
> 
> My tumblr is: boybandbravery


End file.
